


starry eyes, made of glass

by dyreamy



Series: suncity [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Another fluffy piece coming from me, Domestic Fluff, M/M, These are just random ideas that pop into my head, chensung are just fluffy babies, i’m on a roll with my fanfics, sorry if these are too short, there’s just something with me writing chensung with domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyreamy/pseuds/dyreamy
Summary: Prequel to Cuddles, Hugs & Making Out‘In this space with countless stars, you’re the one who shines the brightest.’“What’s a nickname that you really like?”The curious boy asked.“Oh? They call me XingXing, It means stars.”The shorter boy responds.“It makes sense cause you’re the stars in my eyes.”





	starry eyes, made of glass

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Yoo Seonho’s Maybe Spring while reading this, Although you may be attacked with fluff after. There’s something with me and astronomy.

i. 

 

Night after Chenle and Jisung’s cuddle fest, Jisung wouldn’t let go of Chenle.

Even during break time during practice, Jisung is either clinging to Chenle or talking with other members but mainly found around Chenle.

 

Jisung was always intimate with Chenle but out of the usual, he was really touchy with Chenle.

 

ii.

 

In the dorms, Chenle had fallen asleep in Jisung’s arms as he was exhausted from their little make out session from before.

 

But of course, Jisung being the boy he is, Cuddled Chenle to sleep.

 

The morning after, Jisung accidentally woke up Chenle by playing with his soft fluffy hair. But Jisung made up to him by planting morning kisses on his boyfriend’s face.

 

iii.

 

During filming, Jisung was always seen back hugging Chenle with his head resting on Chenle’s shoulder as the smaller male waddled around with the maknae on his back.

 

The rest of NCT were cooing at how cute the two youngest members were, including Dream.

 

iv.

 

During Black On Black filming, Chenle was either with Mark, Renjun or with other members.

 

He didn’t want to make it seem obvious that he and Jisung were a couple as Jisung nearly exposed them on Celuv TV with Jisung saying ‘I love you’ In Chinese, and Chenle repeated back to him but then immediately went into panicked gay mode.

 

But Jisung wasn’t exactly okay with Chenle slightly ignoring him during filming, So after filming Jisung decides it would be fun to tease him all the way back to the dorms.

 

v.

 

Jisung would sometimes whisper sweet nothings into Chenle’s ear to get him to sleep, while caressing his hair.

Then after he’s asleep Jisung would play iKon’s ‘Love Scenario’ for them.

 

Present Time. 

 

Jisung just couldn’t resist and took the chance to cup Chenle’s cheeks. Chenle was pouting while Jisung was fondly smiling back at him.

 

Chenle tried to pry off Jisung’s hands but that made Jisung even more soft for the Chinese boy because his hands looked small compared to his.

 

Jisung pressed their foreheads together as he gazes into the older’s star filled eyes, like a never ending star lust.

 

Then he gently pulls his hands away as he fixes the older’s hair, His hands running through the boy’s hair as the older is flushed.

 

“You’re so cute, it hurts.” Jisung blurts out.

 

Which sends the other male into a more startled expression as his cheeks are burning at the younger’s sudden out burst.

 

“But...”

 

The younger grabs the older and embraces him in a gentle hug and leans into his ear.

 

“You’re also the stars to my night.”

 

Before the older could say anything, The taller male presses a peck to his lips and runs away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I showed my friend my story and she was attacked in the feels, my friend is a hard stan so it’s rare to see her to be attacked with so much fluff.


End file.
